


堂堂

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo





	堂堂

【萨杰】堂堂 -短 PWP

Klijah  
06.03 18:48  
阅读 6196  
-

大西洋，亡灵聚集的船上。

“Trade.”放在平时，杰克一定会嘲笑萨拉查西班牙大舌头，然而当下，杰克张开双手，向船上的两位面色焦急的新来人士挥挥手，迈开那两只被海水浸得快烂掉的靴子，踏上那边伸过来的木板，走向亡灵。

杰克看见船头的神兽雕像面无表情，他用手轻拍了两下雕像的光头。

“别这么严肃嘛，要欢迎伟大的Captain Jack……”

话未说完，脚下那块支撑他的木板弹了起来，将杰克斯派洛船长甩向黑船。

“Ah…难道连木板都听不下去伟大的Jack船长的调情吗？”在空中飘荡的海盗说道。杰克似乎找回了以前扯着绳索从船头荡至船尾的感觉，他把脸转向黑珍珠号，

“找到三叉戟。”

萨拉查伸手拉住了杰克的衣领，生生将他从空中扯了下来，摔在甲板上。

Little Jackie被亡灵摔得有些懵，于是他决定闭眼，晕倒在地。

-

过于安静的环境让海盗醒来，他习惯了嘈杂喧闹。扭着脖子环顾四周。

习惯性地先动脚。

发觉根本不受控制，嚯地一声往下看，头却被撞出梆的一声。

被绑着，他早就知道会这样。

被绑在桅杆上，他也知道会这样。

但被双手后扭，脸压在桅杆上，直挺挺的站着，这是出乎他意料的。他还不知道之前那个被自己弄沉了船的海军，竟然怨念这么深。

“萨拉查船长，sir.”

“没想到守在魔鬼三角的这么多年，您没孤陋寡闻还涨了这么多见识，折磨人的手段都变得高明了啊。”海盗在感觉到自己身后起了一阵阴风的时候，歪了歪头，说道。

-

想点开心的事，Jack。没错，在你的胃被捅穿前想点开心的事。

哦有了，你，Jack Sparrow，是第一个被亡灵上的人。前无古人后无来者啊。

想想就觉得刺激，不是吗。

-

杰克的自我催眠还是很有效的，至少让他的思绪没有再过分专注于“某位皇家海军的亡灵要操穿本船长的屁股”这一点上了。

他仔细回想了一下很久很久以前（至少对于他的记忆来说是这样），在某处海滨港口，还很年轻的自己似乎和一个身份挺高，身高也挺高的贵族男人操的天昏地暗，然后自己就起早床偷了他的钱跑了。

然而在他洋洋自得的时候，不知道那个男人已经站在窗帘的缝隙后，看着这位小海盗，左手偷一个苹果，右手顺一顶蕾丝边帽再往脸上抹一把面粉。那时他还没在眼下刺青，两把面粉都盖不住他闪闪发光的双眼

-

萨拉查注意到他的小麻雀完全没把心思放在这场性事上，在他感受不到手心这只小鸟的挣扎时。于是他抽出一只掐着杰克软腰的骨手，看向杰克刚好被脏兮兮的上衣遮住一半的屁股，一巴掌糊了上去。

不是肉与皮肤的接触，因而没有期待的清脆声响。但被突有骨刺的巴掌糊一下，比其他的工具效果更为显著。

“嗷!哈啊……萨拉查我还不知道你有这种癖好。”咸湿的海风吹过，臀部新发的伤口一阵刺痛。海盗本能地向前挺腰来逃离，却被桅杆拦住。

“操，这个绑的方法真他妈棒。”受尽磨难的船长还是忍不住夸了一下身后的始作俑者。

“只是让你专心一点，我的小麻雀。”萨拉查的声音像是疾风刮过洞穴……呃，用杰克的话来说就是含痰不吐。

海盗翻了个白眼，他被扭在背后的双手抵着萨拉查的腹部，他眨了眨眼睛收回刚刚溢出的生理性泪水。萨拉查笑着又挺了几下腰，脸上多了几条裂痕。

“那几巴掌是作为你不专心的惩罚，斯派洛船长”亡灵再次身手，他让手上覆了点皮肉。

毕竟这是要捏着他的小麻雀颧骨的手，他舍不得把他刮坏了，即使他早就看见海盗右胸上的伤口。

萨拉查扭过小麻雀一直紧贴桅杆的脸，黑透了的眼睛盯着他的小麻雀，啃上他的嘴唇。这是个带着深海味道的吻，隐藏着吞噬生命的欲望。

舔舐过温热的牙龈，绞缠湿软的舌尖，愈发猛烈的顶撞让杰克被上下夹击，即使在面对吐他一身的大海怪都毫无惧意的他，有些腿软了。

嗯，腿软的话自然有人接着他，但他想向后躲避的动作让他吃尽苦头。

身体刚向后仰就被萨拉查含住侧颈的青筋，要在后挺时却招来亡灵更深的进入顶弄。杰克不长的双腿被一根桅杆分开，接着还插进萨拉查的双腿。

-操，我要拉伤了……

接着萨拉查把他顺着桅杆向上提了一寸，杰克的脚便沾不着地了。他从未如此想念潮湿且散发着怪味的幽灵船甲板。因为他现在相当于是坐在萨拉查干枯的大腿上…而那根渐渐热起来的亡灵阴茎直接操进他最深处，而且还有胀大的趋势，而且动了起来。

当萨拉查的阴茎不断碾过杰克的某处，并愈发深入时，杰克·斯派洛船长很没骨气的哼出声来，然后就一发不可收拾。

身后萨拉查的轻笑被他尽收入耳。

“Whatever you like，shit ah…ah！”杰克放弃了抵抗。

毕竟Momento mori*后面那句是 及时行乐。伟大的杰克·斯派洛总能找到享乐的方法，更何况这是…两情相悦。

在许多海鸥的注目下，杰克在沉默玛丽号上一边朦胧着眼，嗓眼里发出断断续续地呻吟，一边被一位亡灵船长完完全全操开。

“萨拉查，sir……please……”

他的小麻雀忍不住了，萨拉查看了看表，鬼知道他从哪里弄来的，松开了制住杰克前端的手，抹干净了海盗眼中的泪水。

他看见隐藏在刺青阴影下的眼睛依旧清亮，倒映着自己枯干衰败的脸。

接着是无边的黑暗，轰隆的巨响将他们的心脏埋葬。

-

萨拉查看见他的眼中倒映着恢复容貌的自己，是人的形态。

自己的小麻雀乘着船锚飞走了。他从来就不属于自己。

他真的挺好看的，像朵花一样。

水墙闭合时，海军这样想着。

-End

*题为“裳裳者华”，我觉着Captain就是朵明艳的小发发x

*原文为拉丁文

Momento mori carpe diem

人终有一死，及时行乐。


End file.
